


Summer Bugs and Cat Naps

by Tsukino_loves_too_much



Category: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Idk yet honestly, Maybe something more?, Romance, Sick Character, adult au, adult!adrien, adult!alya, adult!marinette, adult!nino, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_loves_too_much/pseuds/Tsukino_loves_too_much
Summary: Marinette has taken the vacant Creative Director position for the Gabriel brand, something she’s always dreamed of. But when she comes down with a bug, she can’t take time off.Adrien has moved out of his father’s house and barely tolerates listening to him now, though he is the deputy Business Manager under his father. Ever since Marinette started her position, he has been keeping an eye out for her behind the scenes, sure his father has something planned for his former classmate.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forbidden Love That Wasn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642529) by [ChocoluckChipz (Totally_lucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/ChocoluckChipz). 



> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I can’t believe I’m posting this fic >A<
> 
> Hello, friends, and welcome to another fanfic! This is my first time writing for this fandom, so please be gentle, but constructive criticism is always appreciated <3 I was inspired by a fic I read a few months back. It was really great, but I felt I needed more, you know? So that's how this came to be! Also, shoutout to all the amazing art on Instagram and Tumblr that further spurred more indeas haha Please go check it all out if you can~! <3
> 
> I have my own thoughts about some things I’ve written, but please let me know what you all think! ;D

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Marinette? You’re way too sick to get out of bed, much less go to work. Missing one day to get better and rest up won’t hurt, will it?”

Tikki’s voice was filled with worry, her face scrunching with concern as Marinette coughed harshly into her hand. She had been fighting off whatever bug this was for a few days, mainly coughs and the occasional runny nose, but this morning she’d woken up with a fever. Still, Marinette had gotten dressed for work, taking the time to also conceal the dark circles under her eyes after her sleepless night due to her coughing fits. Now she was trying to head out of her building to the train station. Marinette had been taking breaks every few steps, her hand firmly gripping the banister to keep from falling over as another dizzy spell washed over her. She smiled wanly at her Kwami, hoping to reassure Tikki.

“As much as I would like to rest, I can’t, Tikki. I’ve got way too much to do. Besides,” Marinette coughed into her hand again, a flush coloring her pale cheeks from the effort, “I can’t miss this photo shoot. Mr. Agreste would be furious if I had to call in. Plus, I still have to finalize the designs he asked me to look over, and then I have to adjust the mock ups, and take notes while Mr. Agreste oversees the final products of the fall collection....”

Marinette sighed, giving herself a moment to fight off the next coughing fit. “I’m just hoping Hawk Moth doesn’t decide to akumatize anyone today. I don’t know if I could-“

Marinette stopped in her tracks, her coughing so strong, tears sprang to her eyes. She wilted against the banister, her bag sliding off her shoulder as she got settled on the stair. Marinette closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing and the cool wood under her forehead as she quietly groaned.

It was days like today that Marinette felt closest to regretting taking the creative director position for Gabriel. When she first got the offer, she couldn’t believe it. She was barely out of college, living in a tiny apartment close to the family bakery, making ends meet working a dead end job while also helping out at the bakery whenever she could. For the first month, she thought for sure that it was a joke, that she hadn’t been the only person in Gabriel history to be offered the position without an application (though she did bring her application and portfolio for her first “interview”). But, that’s exactly what happened; Gabriel Agreste himself had said so. He had been impressed with her designs when she had been in high school, and that impression had only gotten better as she learned more through college.

Of course, that didn’t mean she had it easy. Gabriel worked like a well oiled machine, set in his ways on how things should and would go. Yes, the work was sometimes overwhelming and the hours were long, but it was everything Marinette had dreamed and more. She saw first hand the creative process for the Gabriel brand, from choosing fabric all the way down to the minutest stitching detail. Marinette felt so fulfilled in her work at Gabriel, especially when Mr. Agreste asked for her opinion on any of the designs. She felt like she mattered, that everything she had done that lead to this position had been worth it. Then again, it didn’t hurt that she could see and talk with Adrien practically every day. Though with how busy they both were, they usually only got to see each other in the morning before work officially started, or when they were leaving for the day.

Marinette sighed, her heart doing the familiar little flips it did every time she heard or thought of the faintest mention of Adrien. She couldn’t help that she still had a crush on him, even after all these years. Marinette thought for sure that being away from him while at college would help her forget about him; she even tried dating a couple times. But, she almost always saw Adrien whenever she tried anything more than dinner dates and hand holding, so those tiny relationships, if they could even be called that, never lasted long. Still, she thought that she was over him, hopeful that she could continue being his friend without the heartbreak that seemed to be so prevalent when they were in high school.

That is, until she accepted the job at Gabriel. Adrien had been home the day she went to finalize paperwork, though he hadn’t seemed all that happy when she first saw him. When she left though, Adrien had run out after her… Marinette shook her head; she didn’t have time to be thinking about that right now. Still, she was almost glad her position was so hands on; she never had time to think about Adrien for very long with how busy she was. Marinette didn’t think she’d be able to have a normal conversation with Adrien outside of work, anyway.

Tikki lightly touched Marinette’s cheek, breaking her from her thoughts as she opened her eyes. “I know I can’t really stop you, Marinette, but...”

Marinette tried reassuring her with another smile, though it didn’t seem like it was working. Tikki looked into her eyes for a few seconds, seeming to be searching Marinette’s eyes for something, before she sighed and smiled back slightly.

“Just promise me you’ll let them know if you don’t feel up to working the whole day. We can’t have you completely out of commission, otherwise Chat Noir will have his hands full if anything happens while you’re down for the count.”

Marinette’s smile brightened as her hands came up to cradle Tikki to her face for a hug. “I will, Tikki. Now, I gotta hurry up if I want to make it in time to catch the train.”

———————@

“Yes, Father, I’ll make sure to be there this evening... No, I’ll drive myself there... Is that all? ... Alright, see you tonight then.” Adrien hit the “end call” button, tossing his phone onto the passenger seat with a frustrated sigh.

“Even after graduating at the top of my class, not calling him, moving out of that house and living on my own, he still thinks he can control my every move.” Adrien’s grip tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. Plagg sat quietly on the back of the passenger seat as he sensed Adrien’s frustration.

This back and forth between his Father had been going on since he left for college, when Adrien had decided to stay in the dormitory instead of commuting from home, like Gabriel had all but demanded. It didn’t matter that he was still staying in Paris. His father wanted him to stay at home, where he could keep an eye on him.

That had been one hell of a fight, to the point that they were only talking through Natalie for what seemed like forever. It was because of her (and the unexpected temper that she had) that they were civil with each other again, though Adrien barely tolerated what he was told to do now. If it wasn’t for his still being the face of Gabriel, as well as now being the deputy business manager, he would cut all ties. At least, that’s what Adrien kept telling himself in the shelter of his apartment, with Plagg as company of course, but Plagg knew that wasn’t really true.

In fact, on the day he had decided to cut all ties with his father, Adrien had seen a certain someone again after many years away, and all his plans had changed.

=^-^=

_“Adrien, please think this through. I don’t think what you’ve planned is a good idea. Your father-“ Adrien silenced Natalie with a raised hand, his jaw set with determination._

_“I don’t want to hear it, Natalie. I’m sorry, but I can’t continue living like--like some bird in a gilded cage for my father’s peace of mind. I’m an adult now; I can take care of myself just fine without him.”_

_Natalie’s hand went out to him, but she stopped it before touching him. She knew exactly how Adrien felt, but she also knew how Gabriel felt. She just didn’t know how to convey his, and secretly her, feelings to Adrien in a way that he could understand. She also knew that she couldn’t tell him the whole story, especially about what Gabriel had been doing all these years._

_“Adrien, I-“ A door opening behind them cut off Natalie._

_“What’s going on here, Natalie? Adrien, what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off.”_

_They both turned towards the open office door, Gabriel himself in the doorway, along with..._

_“Marinette?” Adrien asked, the surprise written on both of their faces._

_Marinette smiled shyly, a becoming flush on her cheeks. Adrien blinked in surprise, his mouth falling open slightly at seeing his friend after so long. ‘Marinette...when did she get so pretty? Though,’ Adrien shook his head a fraction, a small smile on his face, ‘I guess that’s silly of me to think; she’s always been cute.’ She seemed the same as before, but also different somehow._

_Gone were the days of her pink jeans, dark sweater and t-shirt, her twin pigtails. Now, here she was, by his father, looking like she was a full fledged member of the fashion world. She looked stunning in a sleek and form fitting white blazer, a light pink flowy blouse underneath, paired with ankle length black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Her hair was up in a fancy looking updo, reminiscent of the style she had for the Ladybug and Chat Noir animated movie back in high school, but now her bangs framed her face more, with slightly curled pieces here and there. She adjusted her grip on her black and white tote bag, her eyes darting from him to the floor, before Adrien finally realized he had been ogling her in front of his father and Natalie. He quickly broadened his smile and waved to her, which she returned, if a bit haltingly, the blush on her cheeks getting a tiny bit darker._

_“Hey, Adrien, it’s good to see you again. I h-hope you’ve been well.”_

_Now that the hellos were out of the way, Adrien was confused. ‘Why would Father have Marinette here? I thought he didn’t like her.’_

_“Father, what’s going on? Why is Marinette here?” Adrien just knew his father must be up to something if Marinette was involved. Adrien could remember how much his father didn’t seem to like her, even though she had always been nothing but polite to his father whenever they met. He thought she had gone away for college as well, but, maybe she wasn’t as far as people had thought? He hadn’t heard much of anything from her while she was in college, though it wasn’t like he reached out to her either. Adrien had thought she was friends with him in high school because of who his father was, but he knew that wasn’t right. ‘No, there’s no way she was my friend just because of that. She is a genuinely nice person, and always makes sure people feel welcome.’ He didn’t even know why that thought had come up, though he guessed it was because of the reason he was here in the first place._

_His father’s gaze turned to him, cool and calculating as ever. “I was just finalizing some paperwork with Miss Dupain-Chang. She’s accepted the vacant creative director position.” Gabriel’s attention went to Marinette, effectively cutting off Adrien without even saying anything. “Miss Dupain-Chang, starting today, you will also start wearing any designs I deem appropriate for my creative director. You’ll be the outward face of Gabriel along with Adrien should I need you to go someplace in my stead. I expect you to look your best at all times.”_

_Marinette jumped slightly before returning his gaze with a determined nod. “Yes, of course, Mr. Agreste, I won’t disappoint.”_

_Marinette turned slightly to give Adrien a quick wave, which he returned with a small smile, before she turned back to Mr. Agreste. Adrien’s gaze went from Marinette’s hopefully excited face to his father’s distant and cut off one as he led Marinette to the door with a hand on her back._

_“If that’s everything, I’ll be leaving then. I don’t want to take up any more of your time. Thank you again for the position. Until tomorrow then.” Marinette bowed slightly, smiling at them all, before she left, the door swinging shut with a quiet click after her, though it didn’t close completely._

_Gabriel turned from the door, already talking with Natalie, Marinette all but forgotten already. Adrien shot his father a disapproving look._

_“Father, you really should work on your people skills. You would keep a lot more people around if you were nicer.” Gabriel and Natalie turned to him, Natalie looking from Adrien to Gabriel with a slightly worried look before Gabriel scoffed._

_“I’m not in this business to keep people around, Adrien. I’m here to be the best, so I expect the best out of all my employees.”_

_Adrien blinked in disbelief, though he really shouldn’t have been surprised. Sighing heavily and shaking his head, Adrien turned away from his father, taking a few steps towards the partially ajar door, his hand resting on the handle._

_Adrien turned his head, talking over his shoulder, “Well, then, Father, I guess you’ll be glad to know that I will be leaving as well. That’s all I came here for.”_

_“Marinette, wait!” Adrien called as he jogged out of the house, making sure the door shut behind him, a weight lifting off him as he passed the threshold. He didn’t hear if his father or Natalie called for him, nor did he care. He was the freest he had ever been in his life and he wasn’t going to let this chance pass him by._

_Marinette turned towards him, a very curious look on her face as Adrien came to a stop in front of her. Dark clouds were slowly gathering overhead, the distant rumble of thunder steadily getting louder, giving Adrien an idea._

_“Is everything okay, Adrien? It seemed like…” Marinette’s question slowly lost volume as she took in Adrien’s much happier looking face. ‘He looked so upset and almost angry before. I wonder what changed so quickly?’ Her heart fluttered in her chest, the warmth that had just left her cheeks rushing back as she took in Adrien, seeming to see him for the first time all over again. ‘Could it have been me?’ She mentally shook her head. ‘Nah, there’s no way it’s me. Still, he looks... Wow, Adrien looks… amazing as always.’_

_Even though she heard Gabriel say Adrien had a day off, it sure didn’t look like it. He had on some slim fit dark blue jeans, a slate gray hoodie under a slightly baggy leather jacket, and some black tennis shoes. Adrien literally looked like he walked off a photo shoot. ‘Even on a day off, he looks…’_

_“Beautiful.”_

_“-beautiful.”_

_Marinette and Adrien blinked at each other in alarm, both of them looking away with a small smile._

_“I’m sorry, I think I missed what you said, Adrien.” Marinette chuckled nervously, hoping he hadn’t realized she was spacing out. ‘Get it together, Marinette! You said you were over him and this is not looking over him in the slightest!’_

_Adrien chuckled as well, a light flush on his cheeks as he ruffled his hair. “I said it’s great to see you again. You look beautiful, I almost didn’t recognize you.”_

_Marinette blushed more, mushing her lips together to keep the hysterical laughter from bubbling out, though a small snort did escape. ‘Yeah, like I’m beautiful compared to Adrien.’_

_She was about to tell him so, but then her brain went completely off the rails at what he was doing._

_Adrien bowed, an arm outstretched to her, as he looked up at her with a warm smile. “Would you like a ride home? I don’t know if you heard the rumbling, but it looks like it’s going to rain soon. And it looks like you don’t have an umbrella. I’m sure you don’t want to get caught in the rain. I don’t have an umbrella this time, though, so a car ride is the best option here.” Adrien chuckled as he winked at her, waiting patiently for her reply._

_Blinking in surprise as her face warmed considerably, Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing, let alone what she was seeing. ‘Is Adrien...flirting...with me…? No, no, nononono, there’s no way! Nope nope nope!’ She couldn’t believe what was happening; ‘There was no way Adrien was here. What? Of course Adrien was here; this was his father’s house! Why wouldn’t he be-‘_

_“Uhhh...Marinette? The rain is probably going to be here soon. It’s okay if you don’t want a ride, I understand. I mean, it has been a long while since we’ve seen each other.” Adrien straightened as he spoke, a hand massaging his neck as his face fell into a frown before he looked away._

_“No, wait! Adrien, that’s not- I mean-” Marinette grabbed Adrien’s forearm, grumbling at herself as she covered her face with her other hand...before smacking herself square in the face with her bag. ‘I did NOT just do that. Please tell me I did not just do that.’_

_“Marinette! Are you okay?” Adrien asked through chuckles._

_He couldn’t believe what was happening. Here was Marinette, a soon to be fashion icon for Gabriel, smacking herself in the face with her tote bag. Adrien tried really hard not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it. ‘Yup, it seems like Marinette is the same.’_

_Marinette rubbed her face some, shaking her head at herself. “Yeah, I’m fine.”_

_Adrien reigned in his laughter, though the smile on his face was infectious. “You haven’t changed a bit, Marinette.”_

_“Ughh, I can’t believe I just did that.” She grumbled, though she smiled back. She was happy to hear Adrien’s laugh, even if it was at her own expense._

_A loud rumble sounded overhead, causing the two friends to look up before looking back at each other. They both grinned at each other, Marinette bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she giggled._

_“A ride would be great, actually. That way we can catch up a bit. It has been a little while since we last spoke.” Marinette finally replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as a light flushed graced her cheeks._

_Adrien broke out into a grin, pulling Marinette into a quick hug, chuckling lightly at her quiet squeak of surprise, before dropping his hold on her except for her free hand. Marinette could feel her cheeks grow warmer as he led her towards his car, a sleek and very expensive looking black sports car. Adrien felt Marinette fight his hold, but only slightly._

_“W-what is this car, Adrien? It’s-It’s-“_

_Adrien chuckled a bit before letting go of her hand to open the passenger door. “It’s a Bugatti La Voiture Noire, but I call her Lady Noire.” Marinette made a funny strangled sound, but Adrien ignored it. “ I drive this car to appease my father. Though, this car is a bit more extravagant than my day to day one. You’ll probably see that one more than my Lady. I like to ruffle my father’s feathers some.” Adrien winked as he helped Marinette inside. He couldn’t help but smile at the look of awe on her face as she looked around the cozy interior._

_He shut the door and quickly made his way around the car, sliding into the driver’s seat effortlessly as he pushed a button for the gate. Adrien’s eyes occasionally darted to gauge Marinette’s reaction to his lady as he pulled out of the driveway. She seemed a bit nervous to be in such an expensive car, almost afraid to even relax in the seat, but after a few turns, she seemed more comfortable._

_They chatted vaguely about how college had been, what they had majored in, and other things of the sort. Neither one of them brought up the many years of not talking, but it seemed like it didn’t really need to be. It was almost like they were back in high school, though they had both changed a good bit._

_It wasn’t long before they arrived outside of Marinette’s apartment building. Adrien cut the engine and got out, opening the door for Marinette with another bow._

_“Your place of residence, Your Majesty.” He teased as he helped her out of the car, Marinette shaking her head as she giggled at his silliness._

_“Uhm, I think you have the wrong idea, Mister. I’m no queen or princess.Though, maybe I’m Queen Klutz. You’d think I would have grown out of that by now.” She searched around in her bag as she replied, hoping to hide the blush on her cheeks while she looked for her keys._

_“I think being a klutz is part of your charm though. And maybe you aren’t a queen or princess now, but you will be soon.”_

_Marinette looked up at him from her search in surprise, eyes wide in alarm. ‘What is he talking about? There’s no way he’s meaning what I think he’s meaning?!’_

_But Adrien wasn’t looking at her; he was looking up at the much darker clouds overhead, a pleasant smile on his face. “You should probably get inside, Marinette. Don’t want your awesome outfit or hairdo getting wet, now do we?”_

_Marinette looked up as another deep rumble of thunder rippled through the air, her keys all but forgotten once again. Adrien looked back at her and chuckled lightly, stepping a little bit closer to her. She looked back at him right as he was leaning in to lightly kiss her cheek. Marinette stood frozen as he pulled back, a flush lightly dusting her cheeks._

_“It was great talking with you again, Marinette. I gotta head home, but I’ll see you at work tomorrow, okay? I’ll be sure to wish you good luck too.”_

_Adrien quickly hopped back into his car, giving a stunned Marinette a quick wave before he started the engine and drove off. Plagg immediately flew out of Adrien’s hoodie, a smug look on his face. Adrien already knew what his Kwami was going to say, but he didn’t. Sighing to hopefully slow the crazy beating of his heart as he ran a hand through his hair, Adrien drove home on auto pilot. There was something he needed to tell his father before he changed his mind._

=^-^=

“Heeeellllloooooo, earth to Adrien!” Plagg practically yelled, waving his arms in front of Adrien’s face. Adrien came back to the present with a start, somehow parked outside of the Gabriel design building.

He looked around a bit before spotting Plagg, smiling sheepishly at him. “Sheesh, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were daydreaming about a certain coworker again, but I won’t. I know how you get whenever I bring her up.” Plagg rolled his eyes before shaking his head at his partner, who glared at him before grabbing his phone. ‘I swear, this guy is in denial. There were so many times they almost found out who each other were, but this block head never put two and two together.’ Plagg snuck a look back at Adrien, who still looked like he wasn’t really in the present.

Adrien sighed as he scrolled aimlessly through his phone. ‘When did I make it here? Serves me right for thinking about that day, though. I gotta focus today if I want to get out earlier than what father had planned. Ladybug and I will be running our weekly patrol tonight too.’ Adrien rubbed his face some before groaning. He knew that day dream was a reminder to himself of why he was at Gabriel still. As much as he was tired of being under his father’s thumb, he knew he needed to stick around, for Marinette’s sake. Who knew what his father had planned for his former classmate.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes his plan known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thanks for bearing with me during this crazy time. I hope you all are well and safe! <3 Here’s a little something to hopefully tide you over during your quarantine~

Marinette was jarred awake by the sway of the train coming to a stop, the loudspeaker overhead letting her know it was her stop. Groaning as she patted her face to try and wake herself up more, so stood somewhat wobbly before heading for the sliding doors.

Tikki gave Marinette a worried look from her hiding place in the folds of the lightweight thigh length cardigan she had wrapped up in, wishing she could convince her to go back to bed. But, she knew that Marinette would just smile at her and tell her the same thing she had said before leaving her apartment. ‘Sometimes she can be so stubborn.’ She looked up at Marinette as she walked to the stairs. ‘Please be careful today, Marinette.’

Sighing as she made her way off the train and up to street level, Marinette gave herself a minute to catch her breath as she made it to top of the stairs. Though it was the beginning of summer, the sun already bright and warm, Marinette was as bundled up as she could be in long slacks, a simple blouse, and her cardigan. She had been tempted to stop at her parent’s bakery, but she knew that as soon as she’d walked into the little shop, her mom would tell her to march her butt upstairs to bed like when she was a kid, and she couldn’t have that.

‘I’ve got a lot to do today before I even think about going home.’ A little whimper escaped her lips at the thought of her comfiest pair of pajama pants, being curled up on her small couch with her fluffiest blanket and a mug of tea. Marinette shook her head as she clenched her hands. ‘Okay, Marinette, let’s get to work, focus on what you can, and then we’ll see about leaving a little early. I’m pretty sure Gabriel had an interview scheduled for today, which means he’ll be leaving the office around lunch time.’

With slightly renewed resolve, Marinette made her way across the street toward the Gabriel offfices, fishing around in her bag for her access card. ‘Hmmmm, where is it? I could have sworn I put it back in my bag last night. Let me check again.’ But another search through her bag proved what she already knew in the pit of her stomach.

“Ughhh, great, I must have left it on the counter.” Marinette’s shoulders slumped asshe came to her less than stellar realization. She fished out her phone from the side pocket of her bag, about to call Nathalie to let her know she was going to be late, when she heard someone call her name. Marinette looked around a moment before she spotted who it was, the flush on her face heating a bit more once she recognized who it was.

“Hey, Marinette! Good morning. It’s unusual to see you out here this late.”

“G-good morning, Adrien! Is it really?”

Adrien pulled his car, a sleek, sliver Aston Martin One-77 to the curb, sliding up the shades he’d been wearing. He smiled pleasantly at her, noting that her cheeks seemed a bit more flushed than usual. His brow dipped slightly in worry, especially since she was standing outside the office door later than usual.

“Well, usually you’re inside already, telling people where to go and calling the shots. You’re mighty scary first thing in the morning.” He chuckled a bit before the worry stole the tease away. “Is everything alright?”

Marinette opened her mouth, waited a second, and then shut it. There was no way she could tell him that she was coming down with a cold. He’d be just like Tikki was before she left home. She laughed brightly, maybe even too much, before she waved him off. “What? Nah, everything’s fine! I just can’t find my badge. I think I left it on my kitchen counter.”

Adrien gave her a funny look for a second before he smiled, but she didn’t think much of it, her fuzzy brain thinking silly things, like how good Adrien looked in shades. Or how his shoulder looked in the charcoal gray shirt he was wearing. “Oh, well I can let you in. Give me a second to park and I’ll be right over.”

Marinette nodded as she smiled back, not really noticing that it was a bit too big before Adrien’s attention went to finding a parking spot. Quickly deflating, she sighed as she closed her eyes, covering them with a hand as she tried to rest them for a little before Adrien came over. She massaged her temples slightly, groaning in discomfort quietly when it didn’t help as much as she was hoping.

A soft pat on the shoulder slightly spooked her a second later, a small ‘eep’ leaving her lips as she looked up.

“Rough night?” Adrien asked sympathetically, a small smile on his face as he steered her over to the door. He quickly flashed his card over the reader, the door opening with a soft click. Adrien held the door open for her, a polite smile on his face as she walked by. Now that he was closer, it definitely looked like she was more flushed than usual, and her eyes seemed glassy and unfocused.

Marinette hid it well though a second later with a smile. “Y-yeah, you could say that. I’m hoping I can get things done fairly quickly today, and work from home this afternoon if I can while your father is at that interview with L magazine.”

They made their way inside, dropping off their things in the small locker room by the door, before continuing to the elevator. Adrien discreetly watched her movements, noting that she seemed to sigh and rub her forehead a lot. Worry knotted itself around his stomach. ‘She must be really worn out. Maybe I can pull some strings to take some of the load off her.’

Adrien pressed the elevator button, motioning for her to go in before him whenever the doors opened. “Oh, yeah, he did mention that was today. Well, here’s to hoping we both get out of here early. It sure looks like you could use some down time. You’ve been so busy with the new collection coming out.” He didn’t feel like he needed to mention that she didn’t look like her usual perky self, but he wanted to. Adrien really hoped she was taking care of herself.

Marinette slumped against the back of the elevator, silently relishing in the coolness of the metal. “Ughhhh, you have no idea. I’m pretty sure I’ve been dreaming about measurement adjustments and sudden line up changes for weeks. My head’s gonna explode pretty soon.”

Adrien chuckled into his hand, liking this small glimpse into slightly less professional Marinette. While at work, she always carried herself with an air of sophistication and poise that he hardly ever saw before. The first time she had asked him to do something for her, without her usual charm and cheekiness, it totally surprised him. She was almost like a different person at work, but it was something a lot of people at Gabriel admired about her.

Secretly, Adrien thought she acted a lot like Ladybug while at work, but he wouldn’t ever say that. Admittedly, there was a lot about Marinette that reminded him more and more of his Lady, but he couldn’t tell her that. Sure, she’d been working at Gabriel for a little while now, and while they had caught up quite a bit in that time, he still felt like she would tell him more about herself when she felt the time was right. And even if she was Ladybug, it wasn’t like she was going to reveal her identity like that. Ladybug was smarter than that.

“Between fashion talk and Akuma attacks, you’ve got your hands full, eh, Buginette?” Adrien chuckled at the silly nickname he’d given her around the time she started at Gabriel. His chuckle turned into full on laughter when he saw her pouting at him, though he could tell she wasn’t mad, the laughter behind her eyes reminding him of how glossy they looked. ‘I really hope she is okay. Work would be a lot less fun if she’s out getting over a cold, though I would want her to get better.’ A small flush colored his cheeks as he remembered the nickname she had for him.

It had started out as word mush of “bay” and his name. They had been getting a photo shoot set up for Adrien to sit in a bay window, reading some magazine he didn’t remember the name of. Marinette had meant to say “Sit by the bay, Adrien,” but it came out as “Sit by Baedrien” before she realized what she’d said. He couldn’t help laughing at the adorable look that came over her face, or the becoming shade of red that bloomed over her cheeks. After her embarrassment had died down some, she had joined in with his laughter. They’d been using the nicknames since.

“Ha, ha, Baedrien, you’re so funny.” Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile, Adrien’s smile mimicking hers almost immediately. The elevator dinged a second later, making them both look up. Marinette quietly sighed, mentally preparing herself for the morning that was sure to be hectic. ‘Just a few hours of serious work and then you can go home and rest. You can do this, Marinette!’

“Well, this is my stop. I hope we both get lucky today.” Marinette pushed off the elevator wall, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Adrien was about to reply, his hand out to wave, as she tripped on the small lip of the elevator.

He grabbed her arm to steady her, her other arm flailing slightly before she got her footing again. “Are you alright, Marinette?”

She chuckled as she straightened up, adjusting her cardigan nervously. “Y-yeah, I’m good! Just clumsy, like usual.” She smiled cheekily at him, internally hoping he didn’t notice how warm she was. ‘This is the second time he’s touched me today.’ A small voice in the back of her mind was squealing in happiness about that. ‘I bet he’s starting to get suspicious.’ Marinette backed out of the elevator, turning around just clear of the doors.

Adrien again gave her a funny look, his hand now keeping the elevator from closing. “Well, if you’re sure, Marinette.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m totally fine. Fit as a fiddle!” She smiled brightly, hoping to curb his suspicion. “I’ll see you around, Adrien.” She waved a little, her smile softening some.

Adrien gasped quietly as his hand slipped from the door, the doors starting to shut a moment later. “Let me know if you need anything okay?” He called through the almost shut doors. Marinette didn’t reply, just stood there waving with that soft smile on her face. Just as the doors shut, Adrien saw her face fall, eyes closing before she turned away.

He frowned, hating how defeated she seemed to look, but not being able to do anything about it. ‘I gotta get my stuff done quickly so I can check on her.’

But, work was not kind to either of them. Marinette had barely gotten to her office before she was called to oversee a first walkthrough for next year’s spring collection. After that, she barely had time to think. Between her quick meeting with Gabriel and Nathalie about final adjustments for the fall collection and finalizing mock ups that were then sent out to the factory, she realized belatedly that she hadn’t eaten anything either.

Meanwhile, Adrien was having a heck of a time trying to book all of the venues Gabriel wanted for his shows. Most places were more than happy to host the events, but many of them were already booked, or in the process of being booked. Adrien was sure he’d pull his hair out if not for the strings Alya and Nino were able to pull to get many of the venues to change their minds. Still, the work took much longer than he thought it would.

His phone buzzed just as he was finalizing things, his notifications telling him his father wished to speak with him before he went to the interview. Quickly shutting off his monitor and making sure everything was in order for the next day, he headed to his father’s office.

Marinette slumped into her office chair, worn out from the morning and so wishing for her bed and comfy clothes. But, she still had one more thing to do. Quickly checking the time on her phone, she figured she had five minutes to run to the break room and grab something, anything, to eat, before she was called again to Gabriel’s office for the final to dos he wanted done while he was at the interview. It was the usual for any kind of outing he went on.

She was halfway through a tub of yogurt before her phone buzzed. Not wanting to keep Gabriel waiting, she ate her yogurt on the way to his office, tossing the empty cup and spoon in a trash can as she turned the corner...right into someone.

They both made a small ‘oof’ sound, Marinette immediately putting a hand on the person’s arm. Said person wrapped their arm around her to keep her from falling.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Hey, no worries. It could happen to anyone.”

The person, who happened to be Adrien, turned, the pleasant smile on his face growing once he saw her.

“Oh, hey again, Marinette. How’s your day been going?”

Her still mostly empty stomach decided to growl just then, as if it needed to speak. Marinette’s face grew red as a tomato. Adrien tried valiantly to keep his laughter in, but he couldn’t contain himself. She crossed her arms as she looked away, glaring whenever her traitorous stomach growled again.

“I’m guessing you worked through lunch again, eh, buginette?” Adrien asked after his laughter calmed down.

She threw him a slightly heated glare, her face becoming a more normal shade before she sighed. “Guess I’m that easy to read, huh?” She slumped a little. “I got so busy after getting to my office. I actually just finished a yogurt cup that I was tossing as I bumped into you.”

Adrien smiled sympathetically at her, not envious of her position at all. An idea came to mind that he was sure she wouldn’t refuse. “Hey, why don’t we grab a bite to eat after we’re done for today? My treat this time.”

Marinette blinked in surprise. The last time they’d gone out for food and drinks had been...eventful to say the least. Alya and Nino had planned a small party to celebrate her new job, and of course Adrien had gone as well. Things had been going great until the paparazzi showed up, thinking Adrien was out on a double date. Ever since then, they’d been only picking up coffee or tea, usually at the same hole in the wall place down the street that didn’t pester them. Still, the thought of even a sandwich was making her mouth water.

“Adrien, Marinette, you’re late.”

They both jumped slightly and turned toward the voice. Nathalie stood a few feet away, arms behind her back as usual, a slightly irked look on her face. They both quickly followed her into Gabriel’s office, taking up a spot close to his desk.

“You wanted to see us, Father?” Adrien asked, barely holding in his annoyance; he really didn’t like being called in like this. Marinette shot him a quick alarmed look before she looked toward Gabriel again. He also felt uneasy for some reason. He and Marinette were called into his father’s office often, but very rarely at the same time. ‘Maybe he’s making his move.’ Adrien thought, keeping his guard up. Sure, Gabriel hadn’t done anything to Marinette aside from working her ragged, but Adrien still felt like he had something planned for her that wasn’t good. Adrien had a feeling they’d be finding out just what it was though.

Gabriel looked up from his screen for a moment at them before returning to his work without acknowledging them. He had never been one to be left waiting, so he thought it only natural to make them wait now.

Adrien was two seconds from grabbing Marinette and walking out the door, to hell with the consequences and his father’s anger, when he finally addressed them.

“Adrien, Marinette, I trust you know why I called you in today.”

They exchanged a brief look, confusion on both their faces, before looking back to Gabriel. Gabriel sighed through his nose, not quite in annoyance, but close.

“Apologies, Mr. Agreste.” Marinette spoke up, her gaze unwavering. She could practically feel the annoyance and ill feelings radiating off Adrien, so she thought it wise to do most of the talking. “I was in a meeting until just before coming and haven’t had a chance to check my email. What is it that you wanted us for?”

Gabriel came from around his monitor, standing above them with his arms behind his back. “Since I have to leave soon for the interview, I’ll get straight to the point, then.” He looked from Marinette to Adrien, his face as expressionless as always. “There has been a change to how the interview will be going later today. Rather than you finding out then, I thought to let you know now.”

Gabriel walked to the window as he spoke, turning back to them now. “I’ll be telling the press that you and Miss Dupain-Cheng are dating, Adrien. Gabriel is starting a new approach, one where we’ll need you looking like a love drunk puppy. Plus, it’ll help to squash the rumors about your nonexistent dating life.” He turned to the window again, ignoring the two people he was talking about who were stunned into silence. “Also, she will be the newest addition to the Gabriel model list. So, Miss Dupain-Cheng will now be in all your upcoming photo shoots, which have been adjusted for couple shoots. Nathalie has already adjusted both of your schedules. Miss Dupain-Cheng, you’ll be starting modeling etiquette tomorrow. You already know quite a bit of it, but it’s still good to have all the basics down.”

There was a moment of charred silence before all volume seemed to skyrocket.

“H-hold on-“

“What?! Wait a second, Father!”

Both Marinette and Adrien gasped, completely floored by the news. Adrien couldn’t believe this! There was no way his father could do something like this to them.

‘Then again, he’s always done things first and ignored the possible consequences.’ Adrien cautioned a look to Marinette, who hadn’t made a sound since her strangled cry.

Face flushed with embarrassment, completely oblivious to anyone around her, Marinette slowly rocked her head side to side, hands on her cheeks as she quietly mumbled to herself. Adrien winced, sympathetic to her predicament. While he was initially surprised, he figured it was only a matter of time before he was back on set more. And he was getting tired of all his interviews revolving around if he was dating anyone. Having Marinette there too, though...

Adrien frowned at the implications. While he was glad he’d be able to keep a closer eye on Marinette, he couldn’t figure out why his father would do this. He wasn’t really sure what his father was planning with this stunt, nor did he think it was a good idea. Marinette had always been like a friend to him. Sure, seeing her after college on the day he had planned to step out of Gabriel’s life forever definitely changed something for him. But...

Adrien couldn’t deny that he had daydreamed about his former classmate quite often since she started working at Gabriel. Wondering how soft her rose tinted skin was, or how silky her midnight blue hair would feel running through his fingers. Most of the time he couldn’t get a single word out of his mouth whenever she wore a new outfit, or wore her hair differently. He spent many sleepless nights thinking about her too, something Plagg always made a point to be extra grossed out about by Adrien’s sighs in wanting. He knew in his heart that he still loved his Lady, but, would it be so bad? To give up his love for his elusive partner, to the woman that was very quickly overtaking his every thought?

“A-are you sure this is a good idea, sir? I have no experience whatsoever as a model. I’ve always been backstage, helping productions run smoothly, not being the center of attention.”

Adrien’s thoughts were interrupted by Marinette’s voice, which warbled as she tried to keep her composure. His gaze shifted to her, offering her a reassuring smile, before turning back to his father’s back. She took a deep breath, as if trying to steel herself.

“I don’t think I’m right for this.”

Adrien turned to her, amazed at how confident and strong she was. It was no easy feat standing up to his father, and his heart swelled with adoration for her.

But Gabriel wasn’t having it.

“They’ll be no further conversation about this, aside from what functions and parties you both will be required to go to. I have an interview to get to. Natalie.”

“Of course, sir.” She had the office door open and waiting for Gabriel, who stopped at the threshold.

“I expect you both to spend time together as well.”

The door shut with a soft click behind them, the only sound aside from the muted sound of footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated, except of course if it’s rude and unhelpful, then please don’t bother writing it. Thx! <3

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the end of the first part of this~!
> 
> Ahhhhhh, I’m so excited to hear what people’s thoughts are. >w< I’m thinking this will be in parts rather than chapters, so please bare with me. Also, I’ll probably only work on this on the side, as I’ve got a multi-chapter fic for another fandom that’s my primary work in progress. Don’t fret, though! I’ll probably be working on this for a bit before it hits the back burner.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
